Watashi no Ookami-san
by demongurl11
Summary: i hate how there are no ff's of this manga so i decided to make my own its Komomo and Subaru who hit a rough patch.


'it all started awhile ago on our trip when Subaru began acting weird,its like his mind is off somewhere else and when ever i ask him about it he just brushes it off i`m worried because its been awhile since his hand was healed from the rejection but there could still be some side effects he refuses to tell me and it really upsets me when he does this and lately he's been avoiding me its making me feel lonely whenever i try to bring it up to to talk him about this he changes the subject,i`m worried now because maybe he's gotten sick of me i'm not sure what to do i guess if he's getting sick of me we should go our separate ways all though i`ll miss traveling with him if this is what he wants then its not really my place to say anything'

Komomo thought sadly as she looked out the window then to Ume sleeping, ever since Subaru and Komomo had suceeded in getting his hand cured Komomo wanted to leave and try to achieve her dream of building a house over the past few months she had been doing quite well she was a level 1 hero now so she got more jobs but she still had a long way to go before her house was completed.  
'all this thinking is making me depressed i should just go for a walk' she thought seeing how nice the night breeze was,she grabbed a jacket and left her room and headed for the garden when she arrived she saw Subaru he looked startled to see her but then smiled at her.  
"Komomo what brings you here?"he asked sweetly surprising Komomo by acting like his regular self when she noticed his gaze was different then usual not his regular adoration gaze this was something new his gaze made her feel like she was burning up and she didn't quite understand it.  
"ahn not much i couldn't sleep so i thought i should take a walk" she said and shifted slightly embarrassed under his heated gaze and then she shuddered a bit he removed his jacket and set on her bringing his face awfully close.

"wouldn't want you to get now do we?"he said smiling as she blushed and looked down trying to escape the fact he was too close when he lifted her chin she was confused by this action but her thoughts were cut off when he planted a kiss on her she was shocked by his actions he curled his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him making her gasp and then he slipped his tongue in her mouth she was startled but she didn't fight back subconsiouslly she had been waiting for this she was usually so shy when he got close she would freak out and try to push him away but this time he wasn't gonna let her,he then picked her up breaking lip contact for a second but as soon as she was cradled in his arms he kissed her again in a hurry the kiss was needy and passionate Komomo put her arms behind his neck and one slowly went up into his hair,he stopped the kiss when he felt her hand in his hair and he stared at her flushed face enjoying the sight of her looking like she wanted more,he chuckled and kissed her gently and then whispered in her ear.

"i love you Komomo"he said and Komomo looked at him and her eyes began to water, he stared at her confused and worried  
"then why have you been avoiding me lately i thought you had grown tired of me and didn't want to travel with me anymore,do you have any idea how lonely i felt?"she cried and Subaru blushed at this outburst and suddenly felt really guilty he set her down and she looked at him confused.  
"i wasn't trying to i was nervous because lately you've been doing so well that you barley need my help and you gotten a lot prettier so whenever you stared at me happily i get really nervous and i`m not that good with emotions i mean that stuff was simpler then but now i feel tongue tied and i don't know what to do"he said as he covered his face with his hand and she smiled seeing the small blush on his face she then hugged him.  
"i love you Subaru"she said blushing and he smiled back and they both walked hand in hand back to their rooms


End file.
